Operation: Roadkill
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases : **Victory Condition : Annihilation ***Kill all Units & Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Last Stand Defenders, Drones, Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Snipe Hunt ***Specific Units within the base need to be killed ( Will be indicated by R.U.B.I. ) ***This does not include other units within the base however, killing all other units will make this task easier! **Victory Condition : Final Stand ( ) ***Kill ‘X’ amount of ‘Y’ units in the base. ****This does not include other units within the base ****This is a 1 attempt objective. If you do not complete the objective, or end the battle, the base will reset. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **Level 75 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 1 UNIQUE Unit in this base to achieve victory. **Level 85 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. **Level 105 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. **Level 115 Base - ( Snipe Hunt ) - Destroy 1 UNIQUE Unit in this base to achieve victory. **Level 135 Base - ( ) - ( Final Stand ) - Kill 100 Militia Units in a single attack. **Level 145 Base - ( Annihilation ) - Destroy ALL Units in this base to achieve victory. *The Bighorn, Militia and Sidewinder all are equipped with Iridium Armor. ( Ref ) **This armor makes them Super-Resistant to most incoming damage. **This armor however, is vulnerable to all Iridium Weapons such as the Bonesaw. Trivia *'' '' is the 3rd Special Event to feature the Highway Zealots faction as the antagonist. **Previous Sentinels events were : ***Operation: Archangel ( Jun 2013 ) ***Operation: Desert Recon ( Nov 2013 ) *The Character Dialog of the Level 70 Event Base reveals the name of the Highway Zealots leader as Veng. ( Ref ) *The Level 50 Event Base features the old Medic & Tech Units. **Both units were retired from the WC in the Game Update of Dec 21, 2011. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of the Bighorn a Highway Zealot Unit'' - Operation: Roadkill **''First appearance of the Sidewinder a Highway Zealot Unit'' - Operation: Roadkill **''First appearance of the Grassy Plains Background'' - Operation: Roadkill **''First official reference to Iridium, Iridium Armor & Iridium Weaponry'' - Operation: Roadkill **''First appearance of the Open Ocean Background'' - Operation: Roadkill *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to use the Faction Track System'' - Operation: Roadkill **''First Special Event to use the Faction Track Ally'' - ( Survivors ) - Operation: Roadkill **''First appearance of the Survivors as the Faction Track Ally'' - Operation: Roadkill Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Roadkill - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/13/17 ) - Operation: Roadkill - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Official Roadkill Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 03/28/17 ) - Roadkill Price Change - Bonesaw - ( Official ) - Mid Event Changes *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Omega Juggernaut - Event Campaign Prize (Mar - May) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/03/17 ) - March Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Roadkill-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Roadkill-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Roadkill-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Roadkill-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Roadkill-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Roadkill-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Juggernaut Version HighwayZealotUnits-Roadkill.png|Highway Zealot Units Bighorn Sidewinder Militia WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Roadkill-FractionTrackSystem.gif|Faction Tracks System 2 Tracks Roadkill-FractionTrackSystem-Full.gif|All Event Tracks Main Faction Roadkill-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #33 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions Roadkill-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Roadkill-FactionTrack-Instrucitons.png|" In Search Of Answers " Faction Track Base Info Roadkill-Lv55-BaseInstructions.png|" The Power Of The Disruptor " Level 55 Base Info Roadkill-Lv75-BaseInstructions.png|" Destroy The Prototype " Level 75 & 115 Base Info Roadkill-Lv110-BaseInstructions.png|" Prison Break! " Level 110 Base Info Roadkill-Lv135-BaseInstructions.png|" Militia Massacre " Level 135 Base Info Gallery - Event Shop Bonesaw-LargePic.png|Bonesaw Large Pic BigBoreEngine-LargePic.png|Big Bore Engine Juggernaut Tech Roadkill-LargePic.png|Roadkill War Trophy Roadkill-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-Roadkill.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : M6, M10 ArmsCache-Silver-Roadkill.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : M14, M18 F1, F2 ArmsCache-Gold-Roadkill.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : M26 F4, F5 Disruptor-LargePic.png|Disruptor Missions : M22, M30 F1, F6, F7 Fury&Purifier-RarePack.png|'AA Drone AG Drone Ballistics T. Open-die Forg. Missions : F7' MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|500,000 eXP Missions : F7 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Main Mission: 32 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaJuggernaut-LargePic.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Roadkill.gif|Arms Cache Omega Juggernaut Base OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize Parts Gallery - Map Icons ChallengeBase-MapIcon.png|Arctic Canyon 2 Lv 160 Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Lv 35, 50, 155 Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Ruins Lv 55, 150 HighwayZealots-CC-MapICON.png|'Desert Plains Oil Field Lv 5, 15, 65 95, 110' Sentinels-CC-MapICON.png|'Desert Plains Forest Oil Field Lv 20 60 140' HeraldBossBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|Desert Plains- Lv 75, 115 Sentinels-MobileCC-MapICON.png|Desert Plains Lv 80 Hell Hounds(45).png|'Desert Canyon Winter Mountain Lv 135 120' RedLokust-Lv65-SpectreBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|Desert Hideout Lv 70 DesertTracks-MapICON.png|Desert Tracks Lv 145 MetalProducer-MapICON.png|Forest Lv 30 DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Forest Valley Lv 90 Sentinal_Fortress-MapICON.png|Forest Valley Lv 100 OmegaJuggernautBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|Forest Valley Lv 180 ( Sector ) EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Grassy Plains Lv 105 Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Mountain Isle Lv 125, 130 HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|Mountain River Lv 40 IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Natural Island Lv 45 OilField-MapICON.png|Oil Field Lv 25 OpenOcean-MapICON.png|Open Ocean Lv 85 ThoriumProducer-MapICON.png|Thor Compound Lv 10 Gallery - Backgrounds Arctic_Canyon_2-Background.jpg|Arctic Canyon 2 Lv 160 Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Lv 35, 50, 155 City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Ruins Lv 55, 150 Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Desert Plains Lv 5, 15, 20, 65, 75, 80, 115 Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Canyon Lv 135 Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Desert Hideout Lv 70 Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Desert Tracks Lv 145 Forest-Background.jpg|Forest Lv 30, 60 Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Forest Valley Lv 90, 100, 180 Grassy_Plains-Background.jpg|Grassy Plains Lv 105 Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Mountain Isle Lv 125, 130 Mountain_River-Background.jpg|Mountain River Lv 40 Natural Island-Background.jpg|Natural Island Lv 45 Oil Field-Background.jpg|Oil Field Lv 25, 95, 110, 140 Open_Ocean-Background.jpg|Open Ocean Lv 85 Thorium_Compound-Background.jpg|Thorium Compound Lv 10 Winter_Mountain_Fortress-Background.jpg|Winter Mountain Fortress Lv 120 Video Navigation Category:Highway Zealots - Antagonist Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Faction Track Ally - Survivors Category:A to Z